Faith, Trust, and Puckentine Dust
by strxnglxvatic
Summary: (Tinker Bell AU) Caterina is the new animal fairy Pixie Hollow, and everyone is in love with her. She nice, she's cute, and just absolutely loveable. But what happens when she catches the attention of a certain blonde-headed fast flying fairy? Will everything for Cat come crashing down, or will some missing pieces finally find their place?


**Allow me to tell you exactly how I came up with this idea. And, as crazy as it may sound, it's true. So, I had just finished bathing my dog and I was blow drying him when I RANDOMLY THOUGHT "Faith, trust, and Puckentine dust." I have no idea where it came from, but it sounded good and all these scenarios started playing out in my head. And I do love Tinker Bell, so I figured I'd write it and see how it came out. THIS IS JUST A TRIAL CHAPTER! If I do decide to turn this into a story, I will have to make changes and I would love it if you left a review on where I need to improve and where I'm doing my best. Thank you!**

**(Cat is going to start out with brown hair, and, if I continue it, she will dye it later.)**

** I've tried to sort the characters to the best of my ability as to which fairy they are most alike, though I may just make them sseparate on their own and keep the Tinker Bell characters. If I do sort them, this is how it will go:**

**Vidia - Jade**

**Trina - Rosetta**

**André - Idrian (since Iridessa is the only dark-skinned girl [I'm not gonna label by color] and Andre is the only dark skinned boy, I turned Dessa into a boy)**

**Beck - Terrence**

**Tori - Fawn**

**Robbie - Bobble**

**Goomer - Clank**

**Nona - Fairy Mary (this is if I write her in)**

**Sam, Cat, Dice, Carly, Freddie, and possibly Gibby will have their own characters. No one is Tinker Bell or Periwinkle as of right now.**

**...**

_**Chapter Name (as of this moment in time): New Fairy In Town**_

It was silent everywhere that night. Most of the lights in town were off, or going out. Children were being tucked into bed and parents were kissing them goodnight, wishing them sweet dreams, and promising to see them in the morning. All except one house.

"C'mon, son, you gotta go to sleep." a father said, holding his son up in his arms. The child was no more than a few days old.

"He's still staying up, huh?" the mother said from the doorway.

The father chuckled. "Yep, he's a fighter." He turned around and handed his son to his wife, who took him and smiled at him.

"I'm sure he's tired." she said. "He's just not ready for sleep."

She leaned down and kissed her son, and, wouldn't you know it, the baby laughed. He reached up and grabbed a few loose strands of his mother's hair, giggling.

"He's laughing!" the father said. "He's actually laughing!"

"You know what they say when a baby laughs for the first time." the mother said.

"What do they say?" the father asked.

"When a baby laughs for the first time, a fairy is born." the mother said, grinning.

And as she said that, a small wind blew throughout the town, blowing at the white dandelions and knocking off the puffs one by one.** (Pardon me for not knowing their proper name, if they have one. But you hopefully know what I'm referring to.)** One was singled out as soon as they spread, climbing higher and higher into the night sky as the gentle wind blew it in the direction of two special stars. It twirled and danced on the air gracefully, as if in a formal dance. The wind blew in carefully to the right, towards second star which was also the brightest one in the sky. It continued just under it, still soaring over the blanket of clouds below. It wasn't too long before the clouds started to thin out, revealing an island in the middle of an ocean. It floated gently down towards the island, being greeted by a fairy dressed in purple, who maneuvered the puff lower.

In the center of the island was a tree. A huge tree, with a seemingly golden aura coming from it. Hundreds of tiny fairies were gathering in the tree, taking seats on its limbs, some watching eagerly as the puff was blown towards the middle of the tree. The fairy dressed in purple carefully laid the puff down, right before the fairy queen. She bowed respectfully and took a plane in the sidelines. The queen inspected the puff carefully before going to a golden waterfall like stream of dust. Pixie dust. She cupped her hands and put them under, getting the perfect handful. She went back to the flower speck and sprinkled the dust over it then backed away.

The puff hovered slightly above the ground and it began to turn really fast. Light casted from it and covered it from top to bottom. A few seconds passed and the light began to fade and disappear. In its place keeled a brunette girl whose hair was half up, half down. She opened her eyes and looked around timidly. "H-hello..." Her vvoice was soft and had a comforting air to it.

"Welcome, my child, to Pixie Hollow." the queen said, approaching her. She offered her hand to the newborn fairy, who took it cautiously. She lifted her carefully to her feet. "My name is Queen Clarion."

"Oh!" the fairy gasped, bowing quickly. "I'm-I'm sorry!"

Queen Clarion chuckled and laid a kind hand on the girl's shoulder. "It's quite alright. You're new here, I don't expect you to know everything just like that." She went behind the fairy and reached outward. "Stretch your wings for me, dear." The fairy did so, her wings slowly sprouting from her back. The Queen nodded approvingly. "Hmm, very nice. Strong, beautiful design. Do you think you can flutter them?" The fairy nodded and made her wings flap slightly. "How about a flitter?" The fairy quicken her wings pace. "A hover?" The fairy lifted herself from the floor. "Beautiful, absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you, your highness." the fairy beamed.

"Now, as all fairies must do, you must find your talent." Queen Clarion said.

"My talent?" the young fairy asked, confused.

Queen Clarion waved her hand and wooden poles began to rise from the trunk, each holding a different item. The fairy stared in awe at the sight.

"You will go to each of these items, and which ever one reacts positively will prove your talent." Queen Clarion said.

The new fairy meekly walked to the very center of the circle, her eyes passing over each of the poles. On one was a tiny tornado, another there was a makeshift axe. One, however, was not on a pole. There was a baby kitten, fast asleep on the trunk. Instant intrigued, the new fairy made her way to the kitten. She got on her knees before it and reached her hand out, placing it on its fur. She ran her hand through it softly. Everyone had their eyes locked on her as the cat began to stir and blink its eyes. The fairy gasped and backed away suddenly, watching as the cat stretched and stood up. It fixed its eyes on the frightened fairy. No one was breathing. The cat flicked its tail and stepped forward, causing the fairy to back away another foot. Still, the cat crept closer until it was right on top of her. The fairy closed her eyes and turned away. The cat opened its mouth...and licked her! Purring rumbled from its throat as it continued to lick the fairy's cheek. She laughed and looked at the feline creature. "Hi." she said with a smile.

"It seems we have an animal fairy in our midst!" The Queen declared. "Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce...Caterina!"

The crowd went up in an uproar, cheers and whistles coming from each direction. Caterina gazed up at everyone, grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you, everyone, but Cat will be just fine."

It wasn't long until she heard her nickname being sounded from everyone. The cat cuddled up next to her and she scratched it under its chin, giggling.

And this was only the beginning.

**...**

** And there you have it! I really hope you enjoyed it, it seems like a really cool story to write! It was going to be a bit longer, but iI'd prefer not to stretch it out too much when I don't know what's exactly going to happen. So, please do R&R and I will either see you again here or in one of my other stories!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
